


Mickey's Fat Ass

by SmuttyFanFiction



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Gallavich Sex, Gallavich Week, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFanFiction/pseuds/SmuttyFanFiction
Summary: Mickey is insecure about his big butt. Ian makes sure Mickey knows just how much he adores that ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Mickey Milkovich ass appreciation.  
> I have a blog where I post all of my favorite gallavich sexiness check it out at gallavichsmut.tumblr.com

“Mickey does this make my ass look good?” Mandy asks her brother while twirling in front of him wearing the dress she stole for her date tonight.

“Fuck off you have a flatter ass than I do.” Mickey grumbled, not really even bothering to look at his sister.

“Sorry not all of us are fat!” Mandy huffs in annoyance and stalks away to go look at herself in the mirror.

“I’m not fat!” Mickey screamed back at her.

“Yeah right have you seen your bubble butt?” Mandy retorts, poking her head back around the corner.

“Fuck off.” Is all Mickey can manage, taking another sip of his beer and staring back at the tv. So what if he had a big butt? Not his fault. He was muscular everywhere else on his body. His biceps were defined and he could run for miles with his strong legs. Every part about him was lean and toned and strong. Except for his ass. No matter how many days a week he worked out he couldn’t get rid of the excessive jiggle. 

Mickey didn’t think much about it until Ian and him were fucking a few days later. Mickey’s face in the pillow and ass in the air as Ian pounded into him from behind. A strong hand came smacking down on Mickey’s right ass cheek leaving a bright red mark. Mickey moaned with gratification.

“Such a fucking fat ass Mick, fuck!”

Ian grabbed and squeezed and pinched Mickey’s butt until one of them was screaming and cumming and then the other and neither of them were really sure who went first because they were both screaming and cursing up a storm at this point until they finally both collapsed on the bed.

After calming down Mickey thought about what Ian had said and frowned.

“Hey Gallagher?”

“Yeah Mick?” Ian replies breathlessly, grabbing a cigarette off the side table.

“Do I really have… am I fat?” Mickey whispers the last bit not looking Ian directly in the eyes.

Ian just stares at him blankly. “What?”

“Nevermind forget I said anything.” Mickey grumbles, stealing the cigarette from Ian’s hand it lighting it himself.

“Woah wait what? Mickey what are you talking about? You have a fucking six pack for christ’s sake. And your biceps are like bigger than my face.”

“Yeah but… you said my ass was fat.” Mickey mumbles.

Ian looks at him stupidly. “Yeah but like… Mickey I love your ass. It’s big and plump and delicious and round and squeezable and fuck Mickey you have the best fucking ass ever.”

“It jiggles too much.” Mickey replies.

“Oh my god Mick. You know just thinking about your ass gets me hard. The way it bounces when I’m fucking you from behind. And whenever you’re climbing up the stairs in front of me I get turned on because my face is right there and your ass- fuck Mickey!” Ian pounces onto the shorter man, extinguishing the cigarette and pushing him flat into the mattress and attacking his lips with his own. 

“You get me so fucking hot Mick you don’t even know.” Ian moans into Mickey’s skin. 

Ian flips Mickey over so that he is lying on his stomach and slowly kisses from the back of Mickey’s neck to the bottom of his back. Ian grabs a handful of Mickey’s butt.

“This the ass your concerned about?” Ian whispers, spreading Mickey’s cheeks and licking a stripe up his ass crack.

“Fuuuck!” Mickey hisses into the pillows.

“Fucking love your ass Mickey.” Ian places a soft kiss on the left cheek, and then nibbles on the right. He runs a finger gently over Mickey’s hole and then pushes in slightly.

“Hnnnngh” Mickey mumbles incomprehensibly. 

Ian licks across Mickey’s hole and then blows cool air against it, making Mickey shiver against the warm blankets.

“I would worship this ass all day if I could. Every day of the week. You’re so perfect Mick.” Ian licks more forcefully against Mickey’s hole until he manages to get his tongue inside, all the while kneading Mickey’s ass cheeks with his strong hands. 

Ian continues to eat Mickey like a fucking pie until the man is screaming and writhing against the bed. Whimpering incoherent nothings into the pillows.

“I’m gonna fuck you now. Show you how much I love you. How much you turn me on. Gonna fill your tight ass with my cum and lick it all up.”

Mickey didn’t know if he was screaming internally or externally but he figured regardless, Ian knew he very much wanted that.

Ian slowly rubbed his cock against Mickey’s hole, still so tight even though they had fucked less than an hour ago. He pushed in slowly until he was all the way inside Mickey’s tight heat. 

“Ian!” Mickey moaned in absolute pleasure. The redhead pumped himself in and out of Mickey slowly and teasingly and then pulled all the way out.

Mickey frowned at the lack of contact, but then he was being flipped over onto his back and his legs were being bent into his chest as Ian entered him again. Mickey whined in the pleasure from the new angle.

“Want to see your face.” Ian pants. Slowly picking up speed as Mickey thrashes and twists underneath him.

“Look at me Mickey.” Ian breathes, staring deep into the other man’s eyes.

“You’re so perfect.” Ian whispers. Their faces so close, sweet breath mingling as they breathe heavy from their exertion. Ian speeds up his thrusts, the sound of his balls slapping against Mickey’s ass resonating as he fucks into the shorter man. 

“Iannnn!” Mickey whines, staring intently into the deep hazel eyes of his boyfriend. 

“I love you so much Mickey.” Ian whispers against Mickey’s face as he thrusts become erratic and he is barely holding on. A single tear of pure joy and pleasure slips down Mickey’s face. All of his nerve endings are on fire and he lifts his hips up in time with Ian’s thrusts and that’s all it takes and he’s cumming and his ass clenches around Ian’s cock and Ian shoots hot liquid, filling Mickey with his seed.

Both boys collapse and are panting hard. Ian is completely crushing Mickey with all his body weight but Mickey doesn’t even care. He is on such a high he can’t even feel a thing.

“So what was that you said about licking my ass clean?” Mickey looks down at Ian with a big grin across his face.

“Oh you’re so on.” Ian replies, flipping Mickey on his stomach and grabbing two handfuls of Mickey’s fat ass.


End file.
